The invention relates to a soil working machine with drivable working members, in particular it relates to a rotary harrow provided with soil working members that are drivable about upwardly orientated axes.
Such soil working machines are known. In case of a rotary harrow, the cultivation carried out by this machine is intended for the preparation of a seed-bed. When a large area of a parcel of land is worked, the composition, the compactness or the condition or a combination thereof of the soil may vary locally. For example, the soil of a certain subarea of a parcel may be more compacted than the remaining part of the parcel, or be composed of another type of soil, for example, more clay-like structure than the rest of the parcel, while another certain subarea may be more humid or more uneven than the remainder of the parcel. As a result thereof an uniform cultivation of the soil may not occur throughout the parcel, which may eventually result in a poor yield for certain areas.